


何处（2）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 3





	何处（2）

小翠正对着近在咫尺的笑容小鹿乱撞，江淮远俯身在她膝弯处伸手一揽，稳稳地把她抱在怀里，小翠靠着他的胸膛满脸通红，他一起身，妓女们就跟着起哄，左一句"八姑娘大喜"右一句"爷您轻着点"

江淮远也真像个新姑爷一样笑的喜庆，"我腾不开手，兜里这点儿钱你们且拿去讨个吉利。"

黑三儿眼疾手快，掏出厚厚一叠钞票，眉开眼笑的帮着掀后堂的帘子，"您往里面走，左边那屋，干净着呢！"

那些妓女们虽没讨到钱，看着黑三儿这样子也觉得今晚生意无论做的如何她们都不会挨打了，每个人都跟着喜气洋洋的笑，只有翠喜靠在门边对着里面啐口水，瞧着那小顺子提着水壶往外走。

这是老规矩了，都知道他是去替客人烧热水绞毛巾，无论留不留宿办完"那事儿"总要拾掇拾掇 ，翠喜也跟着他出去，反正她今晚"来红"不用接客。

翠喜端着个铜盆出来，看着面色阴沉的小顺子，咋么咋么嘴巴，"不管怎么说，小东西这条命是保住了。"

小顺子往壶里舀了一瓢水，点点头。

"我知道你心里不痛快，老相好嘛。"她顿了顿，看看小顺子的脸色，才接着道，"总有几分情分在。"

小顺子抿抿嘴巴辩道，"我不是。"

"行了行了，跟姐姐我这儿装什么呢，我瞧出来了，他这是故意气你的，他心里有你，你也放不下他，要不就别闹别扭了，跟他回去吧。"

翠喜放下铜盆咣当一声，"知道你是男人，没名分，可当个随从小厮也比在这里的日子强啊！"

小顺子摇摇头，"他有妻子，我不能干这种没脸皮的事儿。"

这世道三妻四妾再正常不过，何况是江淮远这种当官的，养个戏子，玩个男人，有钱人的花样多了，这些都算什么。

翠喜还打算要劝，就看小顺子蹲在地上，双手捂住脸，像是在哭，"他妻子是个好人，爱他敬他，要是知道他喜欢男人……”

果然他带了点哭腔，"可怜的女人我见得太多，不想再多见一个。"

小顺子恭顺的站在后堂的墙角，哪扇门有人敲敲门板，他就提着壶和毛巾，端着热水进屋，嘴巴闭的紧紧的，只低头看自己的脚，放下东西就退出去，大气都不喘一声。

他盯着江淮远那道门，见烛影摇晃，江淮远逐渐凑近，曲着指节敲敲门，小顺子便从炉子上取了壶热水，门一开，他就被江淮远拉进怀里，手里的热水险些撒出来泼了两人一身。

小顺子挣了挣，看见榻上“小东西”合衣睡的香甜，鬓发都没乱，抬头看江淮远的西装也是平平整整，扣子扣的整整齐齐。

他正疑惑着，江淮远咬了咬他被帽子压弯了的耳朵，他那比水还热的呼吸喷在他耳后，"高兴呢？还是失望了？"

小顺子握着壶把，把两人距离隔开，压低了声音威胁道："别碰我。"

"烫了我还不是你心疼？"

他倒真不怕，倾身向前，要往那热铜壶上靠。

小顺子也没退后，于是壶身就这么紧紧贴在江淮远身上，江淮远隔了一层西装外套和衬衫，也没烫到哪儿去。

江淮远擦擦身上的灰，抬头好不伤心的道，"几年没见，你对我倒是心狠多了。"

"你活该。"

"没有夏玲你是不是就不会对我这样。"

"没她我早就死了，她可救过我的命。"

面前这个伶牙俐齿的人可和小翠刚刚嘴里描述的木讷的"小顺子"判若两人，江淮远越想越觉得有趣，他不在乎小顺子对他的咄咄逼人，只要他肯拿出这份"与众不同"的态度，就说明他在他心里和别人比始终是特别的，这份感情无论正反都令他沾沾自喜。

江淮远回身拿起外套，边穿边轻飘飘的道，"说到底你就是怪我和她结婚，我都跟你说了几遍，这是为了我们能过好日子。"

小顺子帮他推开门，一副准备送客的架势，冷冰冰地戳穿他，"只有你自己，我从来没想过那种好日子。"

江淮远一笑，理了理毛领，不去反驳，"我会再来的，毕竟我有的是闲钱没处花。"

黑色的别克汽车气派的行驶在街道上，引人侧目，最后停在一幢豪华欧式别墅前，门上的"江公馆"三个字是新的，之前是"夏公馆"，就连路过的老百姓都知道，这就证明后来那位入赘的女婿现在当家做主了。

江淮远进门前接过司机递来的一杯红酒，漱漱口，又往胸口泼洒了些，接着一个人推门走了进去。

夏玲卧在一楼的沙发上，她总是这样等着他。

门一开，寒凉的夜风跟着一起钻进来，可江淮远看了一眼那个蜷缩在毛毯里的女人，心中连半点怜悯都没有。

夏玲坐起身，新烫的棕色长卷发堆在颈侧，一张标志的瓜子脸，杏眼微微眯着，像个漂亮的洋娃娃。

她只穿了件单薄的丝绸睡衣，便把毯子拎起来披在身上，抬头问："喝酒了？"

江淮远收起冰冷的眼神，坐在她旁边，"不是告诉你可能不回来了，怎么还在这里等。"

夏玲笑了笑，握起他的手，偏头蹭了蹭他的手背，像只乖巧的宠物，"你不回来我心里空落落的，在这里还睡的好些。"

江淮远不想她碰触，抽回手，帮她拢了拢毛毯，"刚回来，这几天免不了到处应酬打点，以后不许等了。"

夏玲点点头，只当他关心自己，"何叔叔晚上才打了电话来呢，明天你跟我一起上门拜访他，还有史密斯先生，我约了他明晚到家里吃饭，你不是要打听美国那边的事情吗，他是个挺有名的记者，问问他就好。"

江淮远点点头，其实就算夏家那个老头死了，夏玲也不是全无用处，夏家在天津的人脉还在，有些事她出面也能讨个人情，再者她是个留过洋的高材生，以后和洋人打交道也用的上。

她的确是个美丽的女人，完美的妻子，只是书读多了读坏了眼睛读瞎了心，看错了江淮远。

夏玲微红了脸，倚在江淮远肩上，她并不知道这里今晚还躺过一个年轻的妓女，"何叔叔还问，我们怎么还没有孩子。"

江淮远对这个话题已经乏味透顶，耐着性子敷衍道，"别急，你身子太弱，慢慢调理，总有一天会有的。"

夏玲感念的道，"只要你不怨我就好，我去热牛奶，喝完上楼好好休息吧。"

她怎么会知道，自己不能生育的原因竟然是她的这位好丈夫在每晚的牛奶里给她下了药。

这厢"江公馆"的灯灭了，那边小顺子也给宝和下处灭了灯，黑暗里他绕到后街从一堆棉被里提溜起一个细瘦高挑的小男孩儿，小顺子怕他冻死，赶忙拍拍他的脸，看人不醒，就连拖带拽的把他拉到自己屋里。

小顺子绞了条热毛巾捂他的脸，喊他，"小利子？"

小男孩儿的脸冻伤了，通红通红，脸蛋上像扣了两个圆形的章，他的容貌平淡，只是一抬头，睁开一双顾盼生辉的桃花眼。

小顺子看他醒了才放心，小声骂了一句，"都跟你说了不能睡！会冻死的！"

他当初救他，也是冲着这一双和自己相仿的眼睛，没想到一养这孩子就养了四五年。

小利子的名字也是他取得，小孩捡回来时八九岁大，一句整话都不会说，不知道自己叫什么，窑里的姐妹也说可能是个傻子才被他爹娘扔出来。

哪知道被小顺子养了几年就变得能说会道，人机灵不说，个子也窜了一截，他白天满天津城乱窜，小叫花子似的到处混口饭吃，小顺子拿他当自己的亲弟弟，他嘴巴甜哄得这的姑娘人人都喜欢他，夜晚天冷时小顺子就把他带回自己屋里睡，几年大家都帮着瞒着黑三儿和掌柜。

小顺子看他那个迷瞪样觉得滑稽，把人揽进他的被窝，一进被窝小利子就蛇一样的盘上来，小顺子也不推，他还是个孩子呢，什么都不懂，没得忌讳，两个人抱在一起始终暖和一点。

小利子这会儿倒精神了，他正在变声，嗓子比小时候粗，搂着小顺子的脖子沙哑的问："小爹爹，明儿是不是冬至了。"

他口腔里热呼呼的水汽喷的小顺子的喉结痒痒，小顺子便把他的脑袋按开一点，"嗯"了一声。

刚听这个称呼时他也觉得哭笑不得，小利子见到三五十岁的妓女也叫姐姐，却偏偏要叫他小爹爹，小顺子不想占他便宜，可怎么劝他都不肯改口。

小利子嘿嘿笑了两声："那明儿我请你吃糖墩儿。"

小顺子一笑，欣慰道："你倒孝顺。"

"牛二今天让我给他脱裤子抓小鸡儿，给了我一角钱，够买几串？多的话我也请姐姐们吃。"

小顺子一个激灵爬起来，"脱裤子？抓小鸡儿？"

小利子嫌弃的摆手，"可不是，尿了我一手，白花花的，倒也不像尿，不过你放心，我知道你爱干净，早去河里洗了十几遍，瞧，都起了冻疮了。"

他伸出手想让小顺子心疼心疼，小顺子却按着他手狠狠打了他的掌心。

"我告没告诉你不许在外面脱裤子！这街上什么人都有，你一个男孩子，要是脱了裤子给人欺负了，就这辈子抬不起头来！这话我说过没有？"

小利子手上的冻疮本来就麻痒难受，被他一打心里更是委屈，"我又没脱我的，脱他的我不吃亏！是他丢人！是他抬不起头！他要脱我的，我没让！我听你的话了，我没让！"

小顺子听他要哭，也是不忍心，小利子长得算清秀，他就怕他落的像自己一样的下场，他是太怕了，也是太恨自己过去不争气，失了骨气。

小顺子心里有愧，想把人搂在怀里安抚一番，小利子却甩开了他的手，过了会他又凑过来抚了抚他的胸口。

"小爹爹，小利子知道错了，你别气，我这就下地把钱扔炉子里烧了，你别气。"

小顺子拍拍他的脸，"不气了不气了，只是你记得，以后脱人裤子让人脱裤子都不行，给多少钱都不行，记牢了？"

小利子连声回："记牢了！记牢了！"

见他真要翻身下床，小顺子把人拽回来，"别和钱过不去了，明天买串糖墩儿分给大家吃，你不许吃，罚你在一边看。"

小利子抬头，看到他的小爹爹微微挑起嘴角，只觉得胸中一股热乎乎的暖意从脚趾甲窜到天灵盖，不吃糖墩儿算什么，只要他的小爹爹高兴，他就比吃了一百串糖墩儿还舒服。

一清早小顺子就把小利子打发出去买饺子，没想到小东西记性倒好，真带了一串糖墩儿回来。

屋里十几个人，就是买素饺子他那点钱也不够，回来只能一人分一个吃，图个过节的意思。

黑三儿昨晚拿了那许多钱，去了赌档一夜未归，清早一定不会回来，小利子也就跟着坐到屋子里。

小利子把糖墩儿塞给小顺子，小顺子笑着摇摇头，小利子又把它递给了翠喜。

翠喜也不客气，咬了一大块红果咯吱咯吱的放在嘴里嚼，嚼着嚼着突然开始掉眼泪，"小时候我的爸爸妈妈也给我买过，我要是还有爸爸妈妈……"

小利子把袖子翻出来，露出干净那面帮她擦眼泪，翠喜把他搂在怀里亲了一大口，"乖利子，姐没事。"

小顺子看着一屋子抹眼泪的姑娘，知道她们都在感伤自己的命运，便故意歪着嘴巴笑道，"傻利子，你翠喜姐姐装哭呢，她耍流氓，就是想亲你啦！"

小利子听后搂着翠喜大大方方亲了一口她的脸蛋，"啵儿"的一声，"姐姐不哭，小利子也亲你，你长得这么漂亮，我愿意亲。"

"瞧这嘴甜的！长大了可不得了！"

屋里又你一言我一语的说笑起来，后堂的门帘一掀，小翠揉着眼睛走了出来。

海棠嚼着饺子道："哟，我们新娘子出来了？你睡的可真香啊。"

金桂拿过她的碗跟着道，"人家洞房花烛，春宵苦短，自然要多睡会儿。"

小翠脸涨的通红，鞋尖顶着鞋尖，一动不动。

翠喜把人扯过来按在椅子上，"傻姑娘，大家这是替你高兴，好赖话听不出来。"

小翠低着头，嗫嚅着，"可是我，真没，真没那个，他都没碰我。"

屋里异口同声的"咦"了一声，翠玉嘴里的半个饺子掉到地上，气的直跺脚。

翠喜偷瞄了一眼小顺子，看小顺子坐在吸溜吸溜的喝着饺子汤。

"这可真真是桩奇事！"海棠围着小翠转圈，上下打量着，"合着那位大爷花了那么多钱，请你当尊佛？请你进屋供着？妹妹，都做了婊子了，就别立牌坊，不然别怪咱姐妹儿瞧不上你！"

"真，真没有，他说他喜欢我，爱惜我。"

"哎呦呦，别说了别说了！"海棠搓了搓自己的手臂，"你可把我臊死了！"

说罢白了她一眼拉着其他姐妹出门去了。

小顺子没吭声，把碗递给了小利子，他只喝了汤，碗里剩了两个饺子，起身拿着抹布去收拾地上那滩被踩烂的半个饺子。

小翠拉着翠喜急切的解释着，"是真的，他是个好人，是个真君子！"

翠喜偏头"呸"了一声，小翠当她也不信自己，急的直哭，跑过去扯小顺子的袖子，"你呢！你信我吗？"

小顺子看她哭红的眼睛，从袖口里掏出一方干净的手帕给她擦，柔声说："我信你，可是我不觉得他是个好人。"

小翠这下哭的更厉害，眼泪像断了线的珠子似的从她通红的眼睛里滚出来，"他是好人！我爱他！"

小顺子一怔，这句话他也听夏玲说过，她当时对着他的父亲也是如此笃信，如此决绝，想到夏玲，再看看同样被江淮远欺骗的小翠，他竟然一时找不到言语劝说。

"你爱他？"翠喜大叫，"把你那双眼睛抠出来算了！他是好人我们是什么？没有小顺子你早让人打死了！还有本事在这发春！"

小翠跪在地上哭的直哆嗦，委屈的像要把身体里的所有水分流干，把自己哭死，小顺子没办法，说到底昨晚是他把人推到江淮远的陷阱里，他是帮凶，小翠要是有个三长两短，他下辈子都会活在歉疚里不得安宁。

小顺子也半跪下来，把她抱在怀里，安抚她的背，一遍一遍的哄着，像是催眠她也像在催眠自己："我信你，我知道，他是好人，你们会在一起的，一定，我信你。"

小翠抱住他，像抱住一棵救命稻草，"呜呜呜……小顺子，你真好，呜呜呜……你是好人。"

小顺子苦笑着摇头，好人，好人就活该被骗，活该受屈。

这世道从来没给过“好人”一条出路。

无语，写狗男人给我自己写生气了


End file.
